Prayer Chain
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Hey guys, this is a prayer chain for FlameSolaria99, Dark Shadow89, and Dj in the house. Details are inside. If you don't want to partake then you don't have to but this is a way we can support them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prayer Chain for FlameSolaria99, Dj in the house, and Dark Shadow89! If you want to participate, send your prayer in the review section and I will post them as a chapter.

So I'll start!

Dear God,

I don't know exactly what happened but I know something bad has happened with these three authors. They are friends of everyone here and right now, we need You to hold them in Your hands. Let them know You love them and You are there. We're praying on their behalf. Please be with them and give them Hope. Let friends come alongside them and comfort them. You said You comfort the sad…they need Your comfort right now. Just help them through this, God. Let them know they are loved!

In Your Name,

Amen!

As I said if you want to participate, send your prayers in the reviews and I will post them. Let's make sure they know they are loved.

If this offends you, I apologize but I want to do this for these authors. I hope they get this message.


	2. Chapter 2

CutieAngel999

Dear Lord,

Please help the following authors on you behalf as they're struggling with ongoing conflicts. They need your comfort and I know that you'll always be with them as they're going through tough times. Moreover, please help other authors as they are dealing with many things that need your help. Also give them hope and let them know they'll be able to move on in no time. We truly love you with all our hearts, souls, and minds.

In you almighty name we pray: Amen

Kingdom's Oathkeeper

ان شاء الله ايصيرون زينين بجاه الله أن يرضي عليهم كلهم. و يشفيهم.

يا الله أسالك أن تنور الطريق لهم و تشافيهم.

يا الله

يا محمد

يا علي.


	3. Chapter 3

Pandaawrites:

Dear Jesus,

I thank you for the fine people I have met in the fandom. However, there are authors here who need praying no matter they are your children or not, but then you love them and please heal them and let them overcome their circumstances with your utmost power and grace. I have heard from someone that Flame is fighting cancer and despite I'm not sure, I wish that you may help her despite I'm not certain on how to pray for her, let alone the others.

May their circumstances and undergoings be in your mighty hands.

In your name, Amen.

…. I hope they'll go by. Just be safe and sound...okay? And show the world were not just fans of a series even though this brought us together! Show the world a loving fandom!

Ryugafangirl:

阿弥陀佛， 虽然我和那位叫FlameSolaria99的朋友不是亲人，不过，我还是希望您能帮弟子关照她和他的男朋友。他们是在德国的网友。也让她的哥哥在黄泉路上走好呀。


	4. Chapter 4

Graceful Amaryllis:

English

Lord, You invite all who are burdened to come to You. Allow your healing hand to heal me. Touch my soul with Your compassion for others. Touch my heart with Your courage and infinite love for all. Touch my mind with Your wisdom, that my mouth may always proclaim Your praise. Teach me to reach out to You in my need, and help me to lead others to You by my example. Most loving Heart of Jesus, bring me health in body and spirit that I may serve You with all my strength. Touch gently this life which You have created, now and forever. Amen.

Spanish

Padre todopoderoso y lleno de misericordia, por el poder que me concede tu Palabra, expulsa de mí toda enfermedad. Restaura la fuerza en mi cuerpo y el gozo a mi espíritu, de modo que con mi salud restaurada, pueda bendecirte y servirte, ahora y siempre. Amen.

Pearl2031:

I want to tell everyone that today was the terry fox walk at our school and ran for everyone who is fighting cancer but most for Flame even if she doesn't know me.;(


	5. Chapter 5

Song Of Hope:

Dear God,

I'm glad that I was able to start something bigger, and I hope that you'll use everyone else here to do something even bigger than that. This is all in your hands now. I know that it might not seem fair to the rest of us, but I trust in Your plan, and I pray that Flame will too. She is such a wonderful person that makes me smile sometimes, and her stories are always amusing. I don't want her heart to be filled with the pain and sorrow of loss. I want it to be filled with the joy and light of what she still has to live for. I want her life to be filled with You so that you can comfort her in her time of sorrow. I just lift her up to you, and pray that she'll be able to understand Your plan. I pray that her heart will mend and that she'll understand how much love she still has all around.

In Jesus's name I pray,

Amen

A.B.D.Y.Z:

Ya Allah, (Oh my Lord), please let Flame recover and let her go through this hard time with ease. Also help her friend dark shadow and bless her family. Also bring happiness in her life in ways she could not even imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

FleetingButterfly:

Here's a poem (or prayer) for Flame, DJ, and Shadow:

Oh, the shadows creep in to our hearts.

They have stolen our light.

Where has the warmth gone?

I can only hope somewhere bright.

But the dawn breaks on golden wings,

That shine down like the beauty of your life.

You, who had been the protector, the guardian,

The one who prevented strife.

Now you are safe in the arms of the Father.

Even with wings of shining white and a crown of light, from your heart we will never part.

And though our tears fall, and our hearts break,.

We know that you will watch over us and likewise, we will keep you in our hearts.

.

So open thou eyes and behold the life that waits before you.

Feel the blessings of the one who passed before you.

Take care of each other and remember

The one who who watches over you.

DragonFang2011:

I'm praying for you….

SkylarkOfTheMoon:

Dear Lord

Please guide these three fellow authors of mine through any trouble that they are facing right now. Protect them from harm, strengthen them in these tough times and let them feel Your love and the love of the people that surrounds them.

In Jesus's name i pray, Amen

Revina Angel:

Dear Lord Jesus,

Bless DJ in the house, forgive what he done and his sins. Do not break Flame's friendship between DJ in the house just because he already died it doesn't mean we can break her friendship with DJ in the house his brother. You call him on what you what, bless flame her brother/ sister, his father.

In the name of Jesus we pray amen

Cherri-chan

Dear...whoever is in charge up there,

Please take care of Flame and Shadow. They are kind, funny, sweet people who never deserved this heartbreak. Wherever DJ is, I'm sure he is somewhere beautiful and watching over his siblings. I may not be Christian, but I believe that there is someone who is watching over all three of these wonderful people.

Love, Cherri-chan

Nellabean:

Dear Lord,

Father, many people are hurting and I pray to you that you guide them through the sadness that they feel at this time. A soul has left the earth and he is in your hands now, but he has left many broken hearts behind. Help these people to heal their wounds and may their pain ease in time. Give them the strength in which they so dearly need and let them feel your comfort. I pray that you may work through myself and the other members of this circle so that you may aid us in showing Mora that she is not alone. And for her boyfriend, Daniel, too who I know feels just as much sorrow for the loss.

May they feel your presence in their hours of need,

Amen

Xxxx

Babybluestar:

Allah Bapa di Surga, berkatilah Flame supaya ia bisa sembuh dari penyakit yang dia seharusnya tidak mengalami. Berkatilah supaya Flame dan Shadow bisa melupakan apa yang baru terjadi. Terima kasih Tuhan, Amin.

LunarStarEclipse:

Dear Lord,

Help them through their hard time. They are amazing authors, and Flame is so fun, I hate to think of anything bad happening to her or anyone else. Please bring happiness and light to her and guide her through the sorrow and dark. I trust you with what you have in store, so I'll continue wishing and praying that love and joy will be sought.

In Jesus's name I pray,

Amen


	7. Chapter 7

Tiger demon of light

Dear God,

These three authors, Flame, DJ and Shadow have all experienced the unimaginable and have remained fighting for their lives. They are stronger than we could ever imagine and have made an impact on all of us. DJ has found his wings so please grant him safety for all eternity. These three will be in our hearts even long after we've left fanfiction. Please guide them through their toughest days and keep the authors we love safe

Amen,

Demon

CardBeyBrawl777

Dear God, These three have made a huge impact in my live. I do not want them to do anything bless DJ and forgive him for his sins and also bless Flame and Shadow to be strong after all this.

In the name of Jesus Christ,


End file.
